Her Name, Merlina
by shanpendragon
Summary: A retelling of Merlin with a few twists, the most obvious of these being Merlin is a girl. More twists to come and eventual Merthur! Fem!Merlin, rated T for language and things to come... *Merlina's POV*
1. The Dragon's Call - Arrival

**DISCALIMER - Usual drill, I still don't own Merlin...**

_A/N - Hello, Merlin fans! So, my story is the entire 5 series of Merlin (I hope!) rewritten with a few twists... The biggest of these being that Merlin is now a woman called Merlina! There will be a few more when the story reaches the end of series one and beginning of two, with eventual Merthur... Don't tell me I didn't warn you! I know this has been done before, with so many better writers than I, but please give mine a try! _

* * *

The Dragon's Call - Arrival and A Blonde Prat

_No young man or woman, no matter how great, can know her destiny. She cannot glimpse at her part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, she must live and learn. And so, for the young sorceress arriving at the gates of Camelot. A girl who will, in time, mother a legend. Her name: Merlina._

I walked the long road to Camelot, longing for the moment I could lie down and sleep. My legs felt like jelly, at any moment I could find myself kissing the road, or worse having horse poo acting as my new pillow.

The brown leather bag that hung on my shoulder seemed to get heavier with every second. All of my worldly possessions were inside: A blue dress for any special occasions, mums old hair brush, a small dagger from Will, my best friend, for protection (Like I actually needed it! He knew full well I could throw a man to the next kingdom simply by looking at him!), a letter to Gaius from mother and a necklace with a small golden dragon charm. According to mother, that was the only thing my father had left behind. I never knew him, and mum skirted around the subject when I brought it up so I learnt not to say anything...

Anyway, I was on my way to Camelot to live with my Great-Uncle Gaius. He's the Court Physician, personal Doctor to the royal family and the man responsible for helping bring me into the world. Mother had acted as his apprentice, but had to leave. She never told me why, only she settled in Ealdor and 9 months later I was born.

Gods, I'm showing my relationship with mum to be really bad! If she ever reads this... No, I don't want to think about that. Trust me, there is no-one in the world that I love more. She sent me to Camelot for my own safety. Ealdor is a small village, and she was scared of people finding out about me. Finding out that Will knew showed how easily I could be discovered.

My 'great' secret.

It didn't feel so 'great' when I had to watch children die, I could have saved them if someone taught me how.

After what felt like a lifetime, I saw the magnificent Citadel appear as I reached the top of the hill. It's brilliant white stone walls seemed to glow against the light blue sky, as if battling to see who could shine the brightest. The towers stood strong, dwarfing the trees that lined it, and bright red flags sat proudly atop them. I'd never seen a castle before, so had nothing to compare it to, but it was still the most amazing sight I have ever seen. My eyes must have widened to the size of plates, they're big enough as it is.

I practically ran to the city gates, eager to see more of my new home. It was so different from Ealdor. Countless people were running about conducting their daily business, and well dressed courtiers were gazing at market stalls carrying brightly coloured items and clothing. Another looked as if it was about to collapse under the sheer weight of the books it was carrying. Everything looked so interesting, all I could do was look around in wonder.

When I reached the castle on my quest for Gaius, I struggled to get through the gate with the amount of people crammed inside the stone courtyard. "_What the Hell is going on?" _I thought. Turning my head to see what they were all looking at, I gasped in horror as a man was dragged by guards and made kneel in front of a block with a masked executioner standing to his side. A well-worn and deadly axe was poised in his hand, ready to deal the fatal blow. Nothing like this ever happened in Ealdor. The worse thing that had happened in my 18 years was when I almost flattened Old man Simmons cutting down a tree with magic. It took all the villagers to stop him from bashing my head in with his walking stick...

"Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic," a middle-aged man shouted authoritatively. I don't really get scared of people, but this man made me shiver slightly. He wore a red cloak carrying the Pendragon crest. This would have told me he was the a noble, if I hadn't already noticed the dark gold crown and the squadron of guards flanking him. He was Uther Pendragon, king of Camelot and enemy of all those with magic. "And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery there is but one sentence I can pass."

I took a deep breath, terrified of the danger I found myself in. _"What was mother thinking?!" _I thought._ "She sent me here, knowing full well if I show my true self I'll be executed!" _I don't exactly go around parading my gifts, surprisingly I don't have a death wish, but I do make mistakes. That was how Will found out, I forgot he didn't know and made a horse out of smoke. He took it quite well, until he asked how I hid my warts which prompted me to slap him.

I was pulled from my thoughts as I heard the axe fall and gasps of horror come from the crowd. I was extra careful not to look at the man's body, knowing it probably would push me over the edge and I would turn around and walk straight back to Ealdor. Also, I have a fear of blood and a busy courtyard isn't the best place to faint.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin." The king continued, and my hatred of him grew. Mum had told me about the Great Purge. It was all because he had lost his wife, Ygraine, to magic. Even if I did sympathise with him, I still didn't understand why that would make him hate all magic. Not every sorcerer is evil, just like every sword is not used for good. So, the 'celebration' of thousands of deaths repulsed me. They were my kind, and they had been killed for how they were born or what they had been taught.

King Uther began to walk inside, yet was stopped by pained screams coming from the crowd. They hurt my ears, and made my heart tighten. Only one person would be screaming like that. I turned quickly in the direction of the cry, seeing an old woman with scraggly grey hair shouting up at the king. She was looking directly into his eyes, something I wouldn't have dreamed of doing.

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You killed my son!" She motioned to the body, but obviously couldn't look at it. I felt so sorry for her, it took everything I could not to run to her. "But I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son."

"Seize her!" The king shouted, causing every guard surrounding the courtyard to run in to the old woman. Trust me, that was a lot. Before they could reach her however, the witch muttered an inaudible spell clutching at a charm around her neck and disappeared in a strong whirl of wind and smoke.

The crowd quickly after that dispersed, they obviously knew the 'entertainment' was over. Sometimes, I really don't understand people. How in anyway could death be viewed as 'fun.' I walked inside the castle with my mind still reeling from the events, coming to a dark corridor with two Pendragon crest clad guards flanking a stair case. I decided it would be best to ask for directions rather than wander around the castle trying to find Gaius and probably end up getting arrested. I have a habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. "Where would I find Gaius, the court physician?" I asked politely, smiling at the guard as sweetly I could. All he did was point and grunt at the stair case, making me slightly angry. _"Arrogant dollophead!" _I thought, nodding in thanks and beginning to walk up the stairs.

Reaching the open door, I knocked loudly before entering. "Hello?" I shouted when no-one replied. I looked around the room, amazed by all the different sights and smells. Bubbling potions sat on a dark wooden work bench, curls of smoke rising up. Shelves lined the walls, filled with so many books they were close to breaking. Through a small window, golden light streamed through and created a line across the centre. I looked up to see an old man with shoulder length, light grey hair and wearing a brown cloak. "Hello? Gaius?" I called to him.

The physician turned around, but tripped backwards causing the railing to break. As he fell, I felt my eyes fill with gold and time slowed. Looking around frantically, I saw a small bed so magically moved it to catch the old man. He fell with a loud bang, but I sighed in relief as he got up and walked briskly over to me.

"What did you just do?" Gaius asked angrily.

"Erm..." I didn't know what to say, I thought Gaius knew of my gift. _"Oh, Gods! Now I'm going to be executed. I don't want to be burnt at the stake!" _I thought.

"Tell me!" He commanded, his eyebrows raised and voice loud.

"I...I-I have no idea what happened." I stuttered. "_Great one, idiot! Act dumb and hope he didn't notice."_

"If anyone had seen that..." The old man added.

"Er, no! That-that was- that was nothing to do with me. That-that was..." I stuttered again, trying hard to cover my fear.

"I know what it was, just where did you learn to do it?" Gaius said.

"I've never been taught, I was born like this..." I said, mentally kicking myself for finally confessing to the old man I actually had magic. I ran a hand through my hair, only just realising it had came loose from its braid.

"That's impossible! Who are you?" He demanded.

"I'm Merlina." I replied, hoping he would recognise me. Actually, he probably wouldn't have. I looked like a tramp, and the last time he saw me I was 10. My raven black hair was tangled as it fell to my elbows, and my mens breeches were covered in mud and dust from the walk. The red scarf around my neck was also dusty, and my blue shirt and brown jacket were in desperate need of being washed.

"Hunith's daughter?" Gaius shouted and smiled now, I was glad he actually remembered me and was happy now my chances of being executed were slightly smaller. I nodded in agreement, and smiled my trademark goofy grin at the physician. He looked kinder now, I noticed, less angry.

"I have this letter from her." I said, pulling my bag from my shoulder and getting the letter out. I handed it to him, and he put in his pocket. When I looked at him in question he said something about not having his glasses.

"But you're not meant to be here until Wednesday!" He said.

"Umm, it is Wednesday." I said quietly, staring down at my feet.

"Ah... Right, then. You better put your bag in there." He pointed to a door atop a few steps. I began to walk to it, but stopped after deciding to say something else.

"You won't tell anyone about ... Umm..." I said, pointing to the broken balcony.

"No," The old man said, "But I should say thank you." He smiled at me, and I returned it before turning and going to my small room.

It was small, but I was overjoyed. I had never had a room of my own before, I had to sleep on the floor in the one room house in Ealdor. Seeing that I had a bed was enough to make me smile. There was a cupboard with intricately carved doors against one wall, and a small desk and chairs on the other side of the bed. I looked out of the window, gasping at the beautiful city and the light coming from the houses. Now was the only time I didn't miss home.

Curling up under the covers of my new bed, I smiled as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Merlina," A quiet voice called. "Merlina." I knew it wasn't Gaius, but when seeing the daylight stream through the window and land on my face I decided to get up and face the day.

I dressed quickly in my blue dress, deciding it would be best to follow the social expectations, and then walked out to see Gaius.

"I got you water. You didn't wash last night." He said.

"Sorry," I whispered, I had forgotten due to all the interesting new things.

"Help yourself to breakfast." He nodded to a bowl of watery porridge. It was only now that I realised how hungry I was, I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning.

But before I could eat, Gaius knocked over the bucket of water. Again, my eyes flashed gold and I slowed down time. Gaius gasped and stared at me, so I let the bucket drop and water spilled all over the floor.

"How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?" Gaius asked.

"I don't know any spells." I said defensively, holding up my hands in a slight surrender.

"So what did you do? There must be something." He added.

"It just happens." I said, while walking over to get a mop.

"Well, we better keep you out of trouble then. You can help me until I can find some paid work for you." Gaius said, and with that he gave me a list of jobs to do that would last until lunch time. With a final warning as I was handed a bacon sandwich, I went to explore Camelot and do all of my errands.

* * *

When I was done, I decided to explore around the city. Yet, when I walked out the castle gate I found a group of knights bullying a boy about the same age as me. They were at least double the boys size, he was thin and gangly while they were all stocky and well muscled.

"Where's the target?" Asked a particularly handsome knight. His blonde hair was messy, but it suited him that way. He had fair skin, and an angled, but strangely soft, face with cheekbones that would have made me swoon if he wasn't such a bullying prat. Even though he wore a red shirt with some armour, I could see that he was well muscled. Again, I would have been happy to ogle at him if he wasn't being such a clotpole.

The blonde knights 'gang' laughed in the background. The fact that they thought the bullying was funny was disgusting to me.

"There, sir?" The boy replied quietly, obviously scared of the group of arrogant, pompous idiots.

"It's into the sun?" The blonde replied, I couldn't help but notice how appealing his voice was. _"No, Merlina!" _I told herself. _"He is a prat, he is not attractive in the slightest." _But, I still couldn't stop myself from staring at him.

"But, it's not that bright." The servant said, looking into the sun and trying to prove his point.

"A bit like you, then?" Blondie smiled, causing his gang to laugh again.

"I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, sir?" The boy asked, beginning to walk slowly under the weight of the target.

"Teach him a lesson," A knight with curly, sandy blond hair said to the handsome one.

"This'll teach him," he replied, and started throwing daggers at the target while still in the servants hands.

"Hey, hang on!" The boy protested, his head popping up above the circular target.

I felt it was time to intervene. I always did this, back in Ealdor, when the children were mean to each other I stept in and stopped it. These weren't exactly children though...

"What?" Blondie asked in surprise. It was obvious he had never been challenged before, let alone by a girl like me. I could see his eyes look up and down my tall, gangly frame. It took everything I had not to slap him, but I guessed all the guys in his little 'crew' would have decided that was time to stop me. I had no intention of stopping the conversation there.

"You've had your fun, my friend." I said calmly, and Blondie turned to look at the sandy haired knight. He had the same confused look on his face.

"Do I know you?" He asked, I could practically see the cogs turning in his head.

"Um, I'm Merlina." I replied, holding out my hand. He ignored it, so I clenched my fist and let it fall.

"So, I don't know you." Blondie added, raising his eyebrows.

"No" I replied curtly.

"Yet you called me 'friend.'" He said, putting his hands on his hips and pouting his lips. "_Bloody, hell!" _I thought _"Some nobles really don't know when to quit"_

"That was my mistake." I said, longing to get away from this conversation.

"Yes, I think so." He said.

"Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass." I replied, beginning to turn and walk away.

"Or I one who could be so stupid." This caused me to stop walking, and turn back to face him. I could feel the anger rising inside me. Usually when I got this angry, I would go to the forest and use my magic to throw things around. Here, if I did that soon they would be throwing my head around like a ball.

"Tell me, Mer-lina, do you know how to walk on your knees, or do you want me to show you?" Blondie said, causing the knights to laugh again. I thought they resembled a group of cackling witches, but even that was too kind for them.

"I wouldn't if I were you." I replied, trying to sound as threatening as my voice would let me.

"Why? What are you going to do to me?' He laughed at me, again causing witches to cackle.

"You have no idea." I said.

"Be my guest! Come on! Come on! Come oooooon!" He laughed.

I tried to aim a punch at him as I lost any restraint I had, but he caught my hand before I could make contact with his face. Obviously, he thought himself to pretty to be hit.

"I'll have you thrown in jail for that!" He said.

"Who do you think you are, the king?" I asked, trying to regain a little bit of dignity.

"No, I'm his son. Arthur." He sneered, emphasising his name.

_"Oh, shit!" W_as the last thing I thought before being dragged to the dungeons by two guards.

* * *

_A/N - So, tell me how you like this. Reviews will make me write quicker!_


	2. Rotten Fruit and New Friends

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN MERLIN, I don't even own this computer.**

_A/N__ - Chapter 2, I congratulate you on getting this far with my pitiful attempt at writing... I'm so sorry about the wait, I'm currently doing A levels and my exams are in 4 weeks so I've been doing a lot of school work. Anyone that has not read the updated version of chapter 1 definitely should. I've added some of Merlina's back-story and changed it into the 1st person._

The Dragon's Call - Rotten Fruit and New Friends 

It took me an age to fall asleep in the stinking, uncomfortable cell. I couldn't help but wish I could use my magic to escape, but again that might just lead to reveal and execution. To be honest, the idea of decapitation or being burnt at the stake doesn't really appeal to me.

Lying on the freezing stone floor, my hatred for Arthur Pendragon grew. _"Stupid, pompous, arrogant, dollophead, royal pain in the ass..." _I carried on the stream of insults in my head to pass the time, deciding which I would say when saw him again. Part of me wanted to see him, but another part wanted to avoid him like the plague. It was like he knew exactly how to annoy me. All I wanted to do was punch him to wipe that stupid smile off his face, was that too much to ask?

I shivered as I tried to fall asleep. The floor was like ice and stung when it touched my skin. The more I slept, the less time I would have to spend with only my own thoughts and the half-wit guards for company. My eyes closed, and for a few moments I forgot about Arthur and my brilliant new living quarters.

When I did wake up, about 4 hours later, a voice filled my head. It was no more than a whisper and it made me feel uncomfortable. How do these things always happen to me? "_Merlina. Merlina."_ It called... Inside my head...

_"I'm going mad." _I thought, and then turned over to try and get back to sleep. So, I could hear voices inside my head now... How brilliant! Just another way the Gods were messing with me. Another thing that would make me a freak. First I'm given magic that I can barely control, then I'm sent to the only place in Albion where showing my gifts would result in death. Honestly, sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve all of this. Anyway, surely hearing voices couldn't be a good sign, even if I am a sorceress?

_"Merlina." _It continued, but this time it sounded like it came from below the floor, rather than inside my head. The source of it was definitely closer here. I stood up, inspecting the hay covered stone for any sign of where the voice came from. My muscles protested to my hasty movement as a bent to make sure the floor was actually stone and not an enchantment pretending to be the floor. When I realised what I was doing, I laughed bitterly to myself and returned to my makeshift bed. "_Yeah, definitely going mental." _I thought. I'd only been in Camelot 2 days, and yet I'd already became enemies with the Prince and was starting to hear voices in my mind. There's no way those were good omens for a happy life here.

"Merlina!" Another voice shouted, causing me to moan and rub my eyes.

I heard the cell door open and quickly stood up, seeing Gaius walk into the cell with an angry expression. I sighed, knowing to expect the lecture of a lifetime now. Even worse than the time Will and I were found completely drunk in the woods lining Ealdor... When we were 12.

"You never cease to amaze me!" Gaius shouted. "The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot."

"I'm sorry." I whispered, staring down at my feet. This was something I often did, after all I do get in trouble a lot.

"You're lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to get you released." The physician smiled.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" I exclaimed, hugging Gaius tightly and smiling goofily. "I won't forget this." I spoke into his shoulder.

"Well, there is a small price to pay..." The old man sighed.

* * *

An hour later I was in the stocks being pelted with rotten fruit and vegetables, by what seemed to be the entire population of Camelot under 10. Tomato and rotten apple was stuck in my hair, and my face was almost completely covered. I smelt like a bin. What was worse was Gaius laughing at me for about 10 minutes as he made his rounds in the lower town.

"Oh, no!" I gasped as a new group of annoying children arrived, hands full of more food that would be thrown to meet my face.

The children left when they had covered me in more vegetables, and a girl my age walked up to talk to me. She was pretty, with caramel coloured skin and curly brown hair tied up in a bun except for a few tendrils left to frame her face. She wore a red dress under a red cloak. Overall, she looked very nice and friendly, if a bit patriotic to Camelot...

"I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid." She said, putting her hand out for me to shake it.

"I'm, Merlina." I replied, stretching my hand through the hole in the stocks to take hers. "Although most people just call me Idiot."

"No, no, no. I saw what you did. It was so brave." Gwen added, a look of appreciation crossing her face.

"It was stupid, if only I'd know he was bloody Prince Arthur! Then I probably wouldn't have tried to floor him." I laughed.

"Well, I"m glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him." She said, causing my face to harden.

If only she knew... I could have set him on fire and turned him into a human candle if I'd have wanted. Only that would have left Camelot without an heir and me without a head.

"Oh, I can beat him." I snorted, but only I knew my words were true.

"You think? because you don't look like one of those big, muscle-y kind of fellows. Mainly because you're a girl." Gwen joked, and we both giggled. I was really starting to like her, she was the first person I'd met so far that actually seemed to have a proper sense of humour.

"I'm taking that as a compliment!" I replied.

"I'm sure you're stronger than you look, only Arthur's one of those real rough, tough, save the world kind of men... And you don't really look like that." She smiled, and I laughed again.

"Thank the Gods for that, I don't look like a toad." I made my voice sound dramatically relieved. "But, trust me I'm stronger than I look."

"Well, it's great you stood up to him. Arthur's a bully." Gwen sighed, as if she'd had enough of the Prince.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Yeah, everyone thought you were a real hero." She smiled.

"Really?" I asked, to which she nodded. Then the annoying kids returned, arms weighed down with a new supply of rotten stuff that would soon be meeting my face. "Oh, excuse me, Guinevere. My fans are waiting."

Gwen ran as soon as the food started flying. It seemed as if the kids aim had gotten better as more was hitting me directly now. I was getting lethargic under the heat of the midday sun, and my arms and back hurt like hell. I hadn't been told how long I was going to have to stay there. Gods, I couldn't even remember how long I'd been there. It was all Arthur bloody Pendragons fault, if it wasn't for him and his arrogant ways I wouldn't have felt the need to defend the weak and then I wouldn't be in this position. I hate royalty.

* * *

About 2 hours after Gwen left, I was on the edge of sleep when a guard came and unlocked my hands and released me from the hell. It was good he did, another minute and I'm sure my hands would have fallen off from lack of circulation. I murmured thanks to him as I walked painfully home, trying not to fall over as I went. My whole body hurt, and I could already tell I would have sunburn on my back. Apparently, my royal blue shirt wasn't thick enough to block the sun. Funny that.

As I entered the castle, people would go to extreme lengths to avoid me. One knight actually turned around and walked the other way when he saw me. I was starting to think their bravery was overrated.

Thank the Gods I didn't run into Prince Prat, the teasing would have been awful... And I probably wouldn't have been able to contain my anger. I'm making myself out to be a very violent person, I'm not trust me. There is just something about him that really gets on my nerves.

"Gaius, if you laugh I'm going to..." I shouted as I walked into the physicians chambers, only Gaius wasn't there. "Sure, you can go to the Tavern or what ever it is you do while I stand her like a human stew..." I spoke aloud, Camelot was really driving me crazy.

I studied the room for anything I could wash myself in, but all I found were books, potions, medical equipment and even more books. I didn't even know if Gaius had a bath tub, I had one in Ealdor but even that was strange for members of the peasant classes like me.

Gaius walked through the door half way through my search, so I stood up and put my hands of my hips. "Now, where the hell have you been, young man?" I demanded.

"I had to give the King his potion, he suffers from and old battle wound," he said very matter-of-factly. "And I'm guessing you would like to wash off the massive amount of vegetation you have on you."

"That would be great," I replied, my relief coming through im my voice.

"There's a tub in your room, I filled it just before I left." The old man stated and walked over to his desk. "I'll have dinner ready for you when you get out."

"Gaius, I would hug you but I don't think you'd appreciate it." I joked, and the old man smiled.

I walked into my room to see a new bathtub, the water still steaming slightly. My heart swelled, Gaius must have brought it especially for my arrival as it looked barely used. I made a mental note to get him something the next time I had money. I didn't realise he cared so much...

* * *

After my bath, I walked out to the main chamber in the only dress I owned besides my night-gown. It was royal blue, my favourite colour, and made of the same material as my tunics. I was ecstatic to be clean, and not smelling like a compost bin. My elbow-length hair was slightly damp, so I plaited it and laid it over my shoulder.

Gaius was true to his word, as on the table there lay to bowls of soup and a loaf of bread. I quickly rushed to sit down, I hadn't realised before how starving I was.

"Do you want some vegetables with that?" The old man asked smiling.

"I know you're still angry with me." I replied, really wanting make it up to him. He'd done so many nice things for me and so far I'd only caused him grief.

"Your mother asked me to look after you." He scolded.

"Yes." I replied, looking deep into my soup bowl.

"What did your mother tell you about your gifts?" The old man questioned.

"That I was special." I added.

Mother told me that I first shown magical powers not long after I was born, I had been in my crib while, she rested from having me, and the wilting flowers on the table had become fresh again in a moment. When she went to investigate she saw me holding my hand out and my eyes golden.

"You are special, the likes of which I have never seen before." He added.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, magic requires incantations, spells. It takes years to study. What I saw you do was... Elemental, instinctive." Gaius explained, I knew that my gifts were different, but I'd never realised how much so.

"What's the point if it can't be used?" I scoffed.

"That I do not know. You are a question that has never been posed before, Merlina" He concluded.

"Did you ever study magic?" I asked him before realising he probably wouldn't want to tell me.

"Uther banned all such work 20 years ago." He quickly added.

"Why?" I asked quickly, wanting to get off the subject to stop Gaius from feeling unconfortable.

"People used magic for the wrong end at that time. It threw the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the dragons."

That surprised me, I always knew there had been a reason but I assumed it was just that Uther hated magic and wanted to be rid of it. I guess I was a bit biased.

"What? All of them?" I asked, my mind wondering how Uther had managed to kill the Dragons without the use of magic.

"There was one dragon he chose not to kill, kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle where no one can free it." Gaius informed.

I didn't want to believe that. Uther killed all of its kind and then inprisoned it. I felt sorry for the Dragon, I couldn't even begin to think of how it suffered. My hatred of Uther grew, and it was pretty high in the first place.

* * *

_Tell me what you think!_


	3. Evil Witches From Hell and New Jobs

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN MERLIN!**

_A/N - Hello, Merlin Fans! So, here is the last part of the Dragon's Call, and I really hope you enjoy it. Also, if any of you have any ideas about what actress you think Merlina should look like don't hesitate to tell me. I have a few ideas but I'm really interested in your opinions. Moreover, I've change quite a lot of things, such as an introduction of a character earlier than canon and that I wouldn't have Arthur hit a girl. Now, on with the fic!_

* * *

The Dragon's Call - Evil Witches from Hell and New Jobs

After I had finished tasting the delights of Gaius' cooking, he told me to go and give some potion to the "ever so famous" Lady Helen. Not like I'd ever heard of her. Surprisingly, there weren't many famous singers in Ealdor. But everyone in Camelot seemed to be falling at her feet, like they weren't worthy of being in her presence. I hadn't even seen the woman, but I'd heard the maidservants gossiping about how beautiful and talented she was. Sometimes, I really wonder whether we judge people in the right way. Shouldn't being kind rank above beauty and talent?

It took me ages to find her guess chambers among the hussle and bussle of castle life. Everyone was walking quickly through the halls carrying washing or food or weapons. I almost ended up impaled by 3 swords at once when I bumped into a knight. I was going to apologise, but when I realised it was one of Arthur's "gang" I decided against it.

Due to my limited knowledge of the castle, I had to ask about 3 times where Lady Helen's chambers were. And still it was a guess.

I'd never been in a "Ladies" chambers before, and I was shocked by how pretty everything was. I'm a girl, but I'd grown up sleeping on the floor of our stone one-room house. The prettiest thing in there had been the flowers my mother would place on the table.

On a table sat a ornate mirror, and I caught my reflection in it. _"Great! You've never looked worse!" _I thought, and moved to put down the potion down. But I was stopped by a weird feeling, a hum almost. Like my magic was singing. It was weird, like I was compelled to the beautiful book and the little poppet lying on the table. Without realising what I was doing, I picked up the book. My hands seemed to act on their own as I went to open it.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming this way, and knowing my luck it was almost certainly Lady Helen. I quickly put the book down, making sure to leave it exactly how I had found it. I guessed it wouldn't be good for a Lady to know I was snooping in her room.

Of course it was her. The servants were right, she was beautiful... In a weird kind of way. There was something about her, something hidden that I couldn't quite understand. She looked directly into my eyes. That was strange, in my limited experience the nobility tended not to look into the eyes of "lowly peasants" like me.

"What are you doing in here?" Lady Helen asked after a staring contest last about a minute. I was glad she ended it, I really need to blink.

"Oh... I, I was asked to deliver this." I stuttered quickly, handing her the bottle. She smiled at me, and I took that as a que to leave as quickly as possible. I practically ran out of there and didn't stop until I was at the Lower Town.

Only that was exactly the place I shouldn't have been.

"How's your knee walking coming along?" Arthur jibed at me, he wore a black shirt this time. Not that I'd noticed... "_He's not attractive, Merlina! He's an egotistical prat who needs to get a life and stop bullying people weaker than him," _I told myself. He was again flanked by his band of thugs. I recognised the one with long and curly sandy coloured hair that had almost killed me in the corridor. He looked at the ground when I made eye contact, I guessed this meant he felt guilty.

I decided to keep on walking, trying to avoid anything that would land me in the stocks again.

"Oh, don't run away!" Arthur laughed.

"From you?" I replied, forgetting anything about avoiding punishment. I still hadn't turned to look at him directly.

"Thank God, I thought you were deaf as well as dumb." He sighed.

Right, I wasn't going to take anymore of his shit. "Look, I've already told you you're an ass." I looked into his eyes, showing him I wasn't going to back down. "I just didn't realise you were a royal one. Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?"

"I could take you apart with one blow. Only I won't, because I don't hit girls." Arthur laughed. Stupid noble prat, that meant I couldn't hit him without facing jail again.

"I could take you apart with less than one blow," I laughed back at him. "But I won't, because I wouldn't want to humiliate you. Imagine what your father would say if he found out a peasant girl had beaten his mighty son? It doesn't bare thinking about." I mocked, getting laughs from the people walking by and even some of the knights.

"I should warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth." He defended himself, but I could see in his eyes that I was getting to him.

"Gods, how long have you been training to be a prat then?" I smirked, pretending I was actually interested.

"You can't address me like that." He snorted, smiling widely. I tried not to notice how handsome he looked when he did this, but I couldn't help it. There hadn't been many boys my age in Ealdor, only Will and he was like my brother. Even if he had wished I didn't see him like that .

"I'm sorry, how long have you been training to be a prat, My Lord?" I asked, giving him a little bow. Arthur smiled at me strangely, like he was trying to understand why I was acting like this.

"Shall we take him to the cells, Sire?" A Guard asked, I guess they had had enough of me taunting their Prince.

"No, let her go. She maybe an idiot, but she's a brave one." Arthur replied, and I think my jaw must of hit the floor out of shock. He sent another strange look in my direction. "There's something about you, Merlina. I can't quite put my finger on it."

Then he walked off, his gang following him. I watched as the may there way up to the castle, smiling as I took them leaving as a victory to me. Arthur and I were even now. I didn't notice that the Knight with curly, sandy coloured hair had stayed behind until he walked over to me.

"I wanted to say sorry about earlier today, you walked off before I had the chance." He said, but surprisingly it wasn't a challenge. He was just stating fact.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I recognised you from yesterday and didn't want to end up in the stocks again." I stated.

"I maybe a Knight but I don't have that sort of power, only Arthur does. But, I just wanted to say sorry for almost stabbing you." He said sincerely, smiling weakly. "Anyway, I have to go, Arthur wants us on the training field."

"Oh, thanks for apologising Sir... What's your name?" I asked, I didn't know if he would tell me. Some nobles are funny like that.

"Leon." He replied, holding out his hand for me to shake it. He looked kind, I realised. Most of the other nobles would stare down a me like I was vermin, but he treated me like a proper person. Well, him and Arthur. Even if the latter probably hated me...

"Thank you, Sir Leon." I smiled, taking his hand.

At least he didn't think would give him peasant germs...

* * *

As I entered the Physicians chambers, Gaius looked murderous. His eyebrows were raised even higher that usual, I didn't even know how that could happen. I knew what was coming, the whole lecture about hiding my gifts and trying not to annoy Arthur. It's not like I turned him into a bat in front of everyone is it? I didn't even know how to do that. All I was good for was slowing down time and moving objects... Oh, and my special "make-my-eyes-go-golden" thing.

"How could you be so foolish?!" The old man exploded, "You continue to insult the Prince and think you'll get away with it forever! You've experienced what happens if Arthur gets angry, and yet you continue on like a idiot!"

"He needed to be taught a lesson." I replied quietly.

"The one thing someone like you should be doing is keeping your head down, you should be able to control yourself!" Gaius scolded.

"I don't want to, if I haven't got magic what have I got?!" I retorted, finally losing my temper. "I'm just a nobody, a peasant nobody cares about. If I haven't got magic, I might as well die!" I screamed, and ran up to my room.

I cried and screamed into my pillow. I knew I was overreacting, but sometimes my gifts become too much for me to handle. All I want is to be accepted, to not have to hide or fear for my life everyday. To know that if I make one small mistake I won't be executed. In that moment I really missed my mother, normally when it would all get to much she would hold me and let me cry it out. But here I had no-one except Gaius, and I didn't feel close enough to him yet. I pulled my fathers necklace out from my still unpacked bag, it usually calmed me down. I lay on my bed and looked into the eyes of the small dragon, as if it would give me answers... Camelot was still driving me crazy.

A while later, there was a knock at the door. It was small, unsure. Of course it was Gaius, but he wasn't sure whether to come in or not. "Come in, Gaius." I called, my voice still croaky from crying.

He entered slowly and quietly, carrying some little purple flowers. This made me smile, he must have gone out especially to cheer me up.

"Gaius, you didn't have to do that." I sniffed as he gave them to me.

"I wanted to apologise for how I acted," The old man started, but as I went to stop him he put his hand up. "No, let me say this, Merlina. I cannot even begin to understand what you must be feeling. The last thing you want is an old man to shout at you." He sat down on my bed, and put his arm on my shoulders.

"No, I shouldn't have screamed at you. You only did it because you care." I replied, my head on his shoulder. "You don't know why I was born like this, do you?"

"No." He whispered, rubbing my hand soothingly.

"I'm not a monster am I?" I asked smiling, but I didn't reveal the edge to my thoughts. That's the only thing that really scared me about my gifts, that I'm a monster. A creature to be feared...

"Don't ever think that." He urged, looking into my eyes.

Gaius then kissed my forehead and walked to the door. He turned around and said "Goodnight, Merlina," as he shut the door.

"Goodnight, Gaius." I replied, lying down and hugging my fathers necklace to my chest.

* * *

I didn't sleep that night, I lay awake listening as the people outside diminished as the sky grew darker. The candles in my room had burnt out, and I didn't bother to replace them. There was something comforting about the dark of midnight. When I was little, I wasn't scared of it like the other children. I reveled in it. I could hide, properly hide. I could do magic in secret.

_"Merlina... Merlina..." _That voice called again. I decided to get up and solve the mystery once and for all. I was going to figure out who it was tonight.

Pulling my brown jacket over my white night-gown, I sneaked through my door into the larger chamber where Gaius was sleeping. He looked cold, so I used my magic to make his blanket cover him more. I smiled at him, deciding that I would have to repay all of his kindness somehow.

The voice kept on calling, so I followed it. Soon, I found myself standing in the dungeons where two guards were playing cards. Distracting them by rolling their dice away, I grabbed a torch, lit it, and headed down a tunnel stairway. The voice called again, telling me I was going the right way.

After an uncountable amount of stairs, the tunnel opened up into a massive cave. I stood on a ledge looking out onto the huge expanse of empty space. It had to be at least double the size of the castle, and I couldn't see all of it due to the dim light.

"Merlina." The same voice called, laughing. It wasn't in my head anymore, I could hear it properly. I spun my head around, looking for anywhere it could have came from... With no luck.

"Where are you?" I shouted into the dark.

I jumped back as a massive golden Dragon appeared in front of me, dropping the torch in my hand. I looked up at it, my eyes wide.

"I am here," It said. "How small you are, for such a great destiny."

"Why? What do you mean? What destiny?" I stuttered quickly, still barely regaining my voice out of the shock of a hugely overgrown lizard jumping out at me.

"Your gift, Merlina, was given to you for a reason." The Dragon answered.

"So there is a reason?" I asked. I'd always wondered why I was given this gift. My mother didn't have magic, so I guess my father did, but Gaius said that magic had to be learnt. I had shown my gifts before I could talk, so that was weird.

"Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion." It replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Great, so Arthur was this special person or something. But what did that have to do with me?

"Right." I stated, confused.

"But he faces many threats, from friend and foe alike." He continued, honestly his cripticness was getting annoying.

"I don't see what this has to do with me." I added.

"Everything," The Dragon explained. "Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you there will be no Albion."

Oh, Gods. Why me?

"No. No, you've got this wrong." I said quickly. I didn't want to be joined by destiny to that prat, he's an egotistical dollophead.

"There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't." He added, again with the cripticness.

"But I'm serious! If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand." I shouted up at him, the flame in my hand flailing. I still didn't want to believe it. How could the idiot I'd met in the Lower Town turn out to be possibly the Greatest King ever? That just wasn't possible.

"None of us can choose our destiny, Merlina, and none of us can escape it." The Dragon stated, laughing.

Brilliant, I wondered what he would if I ran back to Ealdor right then. I decided against it, I didn't need and overgrown, golden lizard for an enemy.

"No. No way. No. No. There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot." I groaned up at him.

"Perhaps it's your destiny to change that." He replied, before flying off. I had only just realised the think chain attached to his leg. It had to be magic, it didn't look strong enough to hold him on it's own.

"Wait! Wait! Wait, stop! No, I, I need to know more!" I screamed, but it was useless. He was gone, and wasn't going to give me any answers for a while.

* * *

I was asleep when Gaius entered my chamber, but I wasn't for very long.

"Hey! Have you seen the state of this room?" He demanded, picking up the blue dress I'd left on the floor. I saw his face go red as he saw my undergarments thrown around.

"It just happens." I yawned.

"By magic?" He asked, throwing the dress at me.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Yes. Well, you can clear it up without magic. And then I want you to get me some herbs: henbane, wormwood, and sorrel. And deliver this to Morgana. Poor girl's suffering from nightmares." He handed me a little bottle containing the potion.

"I know the feeling." I whispered after Gaius had left.

I put the blue dress on, and took my hair out of the plait I had put it in last night. It waved down my back like an ebony curtain, at least it looked kind of presentable today. I put my brown jacket on over my dress and walked out of my still messy room.

The part of the castle containing Morgana's chambers was beautiful. I found myself on a landing with a statue of a Griffin in the corner. I entered the open door just as Morgana walked behind a changing screen. I was about to announce my presence when she started speaking.

"You know I've been thinking about Arthur." She said in a strange accent I hadn't heard before. "I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole. Pass me that dress, will you Gwen?" Morgana continued.

"Sorry, My Lady, I'm not Gwen. Gaius asked me to bring you your sleeping draught." I stated as I passed her the dress. "But I would touch Arthur with a lance pole either." I agreed.

"Who are you?" She asked, laughing.

"I'm Merlina, Gaius' Great-Niece." I replied.

"Oh, I'm Morgana. I would shake your hand but I'm in a bit of a tricky situation." She laughed. "Anyway, Arthur's a total jouster. And just because I'm the King's ward, that doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it?"

"I don't know, My Lady, sorry." I said honestly.

"Morgana," She retorted. "'My Lady' is too formal. I like you, Merlina. You're not scared of speaking your mind. Gwen told me what you did in the Lower Town, what I wouldn't have given to have seen it." She laughed.

"Yeah, his face was hilarious." I replied quickly. "So, do you want to go to the feast with Arthur?" I asked smiling.

"If he wants me to go, then he should have invited me. And he hasn't. So, I'm going by myself." Morgana answered. "Could you help me with this fastening?" She asked, so I walked around to help her.

Morgana was possibly the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had ebony black hair curly down to her waist like a waterfall, and porcelain skin. It was basically the same colour as mine, only she pulled it off better. Her eyes were an amazing, pale green.

"That dress is amazing." I gushed, looking at her blue silk gown.

"You should see the one I'm going to wear tonight," she said, picking up a maroon gown for a chair. "It's even better... Ah, Gwen. You're here!" Morgana added as Gwen walked through the door, I smiled in her direction. "Merlina and I were discussing the feast tonight."

"Oh, are you going Merlina?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know, am I allowed?" I questioned both of them.

"Of course, I can get you in if you want to go. Lady Helen is singing, but I'm sure there will be more fun things as well." Morgana stated, I guess being the King's ward had to have its advantages.

"Sure, I'll come. But I'll help Gwen." I answered, looking at the maid. "I'll see you two tonight then." I said as I walked out of the room.

I had to turn back because I'd forgotten to leave the potion...

* * *

Standing in the middle of the Banqueting Hall holding a jug of wine, I felt like an idiot. To my left Arthur was describing to his Knights how he had completely put me in my place when we met in the Lower Town. He seemed to have forgotten that I had to be dragged of by the guards and put in the stocks to stop me from ripping his head off... Prince prat was wearing his bright red "I'm Prince of Camelot cloak." To my right more nobles were looking at me like scum. I felt like shouting at them, but that was probably a bad idea.

I laughed as Arthur's eyes widened when Morgana walked in wearing her beautiful maroon halter-neck dress. Gwen sidled up next to me, also giggling at Arthur's face.

"She looks great, doesn't she?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, all thanks to you." I replied, knowing that she had been hekping Morgana get ready ever since I left them about 4 hours ago.

"Some people are just born to be Queen." She added.

"Who'd want to marry Arthur?" I laughed.

"Not me," Gwen smiled. "I like much more ordinary men like... Like... You know what, there are no ordinary men in here that are not either married or too old. I'm going to die alone." She laughed.

"Me, too!" I agreed, high-fiveing her with the hand that wasn't hlding the jug. "Oh, Gods here comes the devil..." I said when Uther entered, causing Gwen to hit me in the stomach.

Celebratory horns signaled the Kings entrance, and everyone who wasn't a servant took their seats.

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora." Uther said, and then took his seat in between Arthur and Morgana at the top table.

Lady Helen started singing, and there was something strange about it. Her voice had a magical quality to it, and I noticed that the courtiers had began to fall asleep. I covered my ears quickly as cobwebs began to cover the room. She was staring at Arthur as she walked down the centre. When she pulled a dagger from of her sleeve I instantly knew what she was going to do, so I made the chandelier fall on top of her. When it hit, all the court members woke up, pulling the cobwebs from their bodies.

It wasn't Lady Helen, it was the old sorceress from the execution. Thomas Collin's mother. With the last of her strength, she threw the dagger. I knew where it was going, and I acted instinctively.

I slowed down time, running as fast as I could to pull Arthur out of the daggers line.

The next thing I heard was the knife hitting Arthur's chair, where his heart would have been if he was still sitting there.

Well, it was quite an awkward situation actually... Arthur was lying on top of me, my body pressed to his. And he didn't move for a minute, I guess he was in shock.

All of a sudden, he got up quickly. I followed, brushing down my dress and looking up to see Uther, Arthur and all of the court looking at me. My face went as red as the tomatoes I'd been hit with the other day.

"You saved my boy's life, a debt must be payed." Uther said, his hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"Oh, well..." I stuttered before being cut off.

"Don't be so modest. You will be rewarded." The King continued.

"No, honestly, you don't have to, your highness." I said quietly, but actually a reward would be quite nice...

"No, absolutely. This merits something quite special." He stated, looking at me directly and making me feel awkward.

"Well..." I started.

"You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's personal servant." Uther said, causing the court to applaud.

Only it didn't feel like a good thing. I looked at Arthur, who was looking at me like I'd just peed myself.

"Father!" He shouted, rushing up to challenge the King.

I decided that was probably time to run, so I avoided the congratulations I didn't want and went straight to my chambers.

* * *

Gaius knocked on my door and came in, I was sat on my bed looking deeply at my fathers necklace. Why me? First I'm given this destiny by some Ancient Criptic Dragon of all knowingness about Arthur and now I'm made his servant. I hate my life.

"It seems you're a hero." The old man joked as he nxt to me on my bed.

"Hard to belive, isn't it?" I replied.

"No. I knew it from the moment I met you. When you saved my life, remember?" He asked.

"But... That was magic." I added, shocked at what he was saying.

"And now, it seems, we have a use for it. I saw how you saved Arthur's life." The old man stated.

"Oh, Gods." I whispered, putting my head on my pillow.

"Perhaps that's its purpose."

"My destiny." I sighed.

"Indeed. This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me." He said as he handed me a book wrapped in cloth. It felt the same as when I had touched Lady Helen's book, I unlatched it in looked inside.

"This is a book of magic." I questioned him.

"Which is why you must keep it hidden."

"I will study every word." I stated, the excitement coming through my voice.

There was a knock on the door of the physicians chambers, and a guard shouted "Merlina, Prince Arthur wants you right away!"

I didn't even want to begin to think of what I was needed for at this time of night...

"It seems your destiny is calling. You'd better find out what he wants." Gaius said lightheartedly.

And I walked out of my chambers ready to greet my new life.

* * *

_So, here we are. The end of the first episode. I'm going to do a little scene between this and 'Valiant' which should be up soon. But, tell me what you thought! And don't forget to give me your ideas of what Merlina should look like!_


	4. Awkward

**DISCLAIMER - I don't, and never will, own Merlin!**

_A/N__- Hello, Merlin fans! I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed! It's because of you that I'm writing this rather than doing nothing, so thanks for that. Also, I would like to thank everyone who had suggested an actress for Merlina. At the moment I am down to either Anna Popplewell, Lucy Griffiths or Gemma Arterton, but if any of you have any more suggestions they would be greatly appreciated._

Awkward

I asked the guard to take me to Arthur's chambers. It wasn't like I was scared of wandering about the castle in the dark, I can look after myself obviously (Magic, duh!), but I didn't want to get lost. As I've said before, I have the annoying habit of being in exactly the wrong place at the wrong time. Knowing my luck I would walk in on some scandal and end up being exiled for what I'd seen. However, at the moment that was looking particularly appealing as I wouldn't have to be Prince Prats servant. Oh, Gods! How was I going to deal with this? And remain sane at the same time? Hold that thought, I'm not exactly sane now...

We seemed to walk along the castle for ages, me trotting along about a metre behind. There was no way I was going to remember the way tomorrow, I could barely see anything in the weak candle light. Maybe, if I was really late, Arthur would sack me? Well, a girl can dream!

The guard I'd been following stopped at a set of double wooden doors. "Here you are, girl." He said, his gruff voice suggesting both age and years of service. I wanted to ask him how long he had worked for Uther, but I didn't have a chance.

"Thanks!" I called as he marched away quickly. I still couldn't get used to the way people treated each other in Camelot, to me they were all so rude. The only people I'd met that were in any case normal were Gaius, Gwen, Morgana and Leon. I guessed I would have to get used to it, being as the Great Over-Grown Lizard said I had a destiny, or some crap like that, meaning I had to stay in Camelot. Sometimes, I really hate my life...

Loudly knocking on the door, I opened it and peered my head through.

I wasn't in the mood to wait for an answer, so I just walked in. The room was bloody huge! You could fit my house in Ealdor in there about 3 times, and ours was the biggest cottage in the village. I gazed wide eyed at all the furniture and decoration, before focusing on the large bed against the back wall behind some stone pillars. It was a four-poster, made of dark wood and covered with red and gold curtains and blankets... No guessing whose bed that was! The pillows seemed to scream for me to jump on them, but I restrained myself remembering I was a grown woman... Being an adult is so dull.

"Are you going to continue staring at my stuff, or can I talk now?" Arthur asked, I must have been looking around for a few minutes without even realising he was in the room. Turning in his direction, I gasped when I saw him.

He was shirtless...

I felt my face redden as I gazed at his golden chest, before quickly dragging my eyes away. It had been obvious from the moment I first met him that Arthur was muscular, but I hadn't really imagined his naked torso would look... Well, that appealing... What can I say? I'm an 18 year old girl, and being confronted by a rather handsome man without a top on isn't the worst experience in the world. Damn, it just had to be Arthur didn't it. The Prince of Egotistical Prats.

"I was summoned." I replied curtly, trying to look at his eyes rather than... Um, other places.

"Yes, I wanted to discuss the job my father gave you." Arthur stated in an annoyed voice, walking to sit on one of the ornately carved chairs by his table. "Obviously, I usually have a male servant and why he appointed you I have no idea. But, he ignored my attempts to change his mind so it looks like I'm stuck with you." His tone of voice really got on my nerves, like all of this was my fault.

"I'm not really happy about it either, to be honest." I retorted, before quickly adding "Sire" when seeing his expectant face.

"Well, I just wanted to inform you that you will be getting no special treatment, even if you are a woman. I still expect you to do everything from helping me train and getting me dressed." Arthur said, looking at me like I was an idiot. Even when Uther had given me the job, I didn't expect I'd be doing more that washing his clothes and bringing his meals... But dressing him? I mean looking at his chest was one thing, but the other bits... I wasn't exactly comfortable with that. "Trust me, my father wanted you to be a lot more... If you know what I mean." Arthur added, he was staring down at the table so not to make eye contact. I didn't understand what he meant for a while.

"What do you- Oh, Gods!" I exclaimed after realising what he meant. "That's revolting!" My mind was reeling, Uther had wanted me to be Arthur's... Concubine? His whore? Is that all he saw the girl who saved his son's life as? I really don't understand Kings and their views on rewards. Wouldn't that have been a punishment for me? For once, I was actually thankful to Arthur for saving me from that. Hopefully, we wouldn't make a habit of saving each others lives...

"Hey, I'm the most attractive man in Camelot!" He shouted, rising from his chair. "You should consider yourself lucky."

"You just keep telling yourself that, mate. Anyway," I added, desperate to change the subject. "Since I understand my duties . Can I leave now, Sire?" I asked hopefully, I just wanted to leave.

"Yes, but you have to be back here bright and early to clean my room and get my breakfast. Remember to be quiet, I don't want to be woken up by your clumsy antics." He taunted, walking over to sit on his bed.

I didn't give him the satisfaction of replying, I just walked out as quickly as I could without running.

"Oh, Merlina!" He called, making me turn and come back. I walked to stand in front of him, and looked at him expectantly. "I wanted to say thank you... For saving my life, I mean."

"That's ok, Art- Sire," I corrected myself. "I don't think the Court could have dealt with your fathers grief if you'd died, I was really saving them from all of that." I joked, it felt wrong to have a conversation with him that wasn't taunting. "See you tomorrow!" I said as I walked out of the door, not turning to see if he said anything. I just wanted to get to bed, it'd been a long day.

There were no guards to follow as I tried to get back to Gaius' chambers, so I was wondering about the castle until I found myself in the courtyard. A surprising amount of people were still out in the cold, night air. I guess they were cleaning up for their masters after the feast, or on their way home. Any nobles around were young couples taking midnight strolls around the grounds. I sat down on the stairs of the grand entrance, placing my head on the stone wall.

"Merlina!" A familiar voice called, and Gwen ran up. "So, you're a hero." She laughed, taking a seat next to me.

"Unfortunately." I replied, my voice downtrodden.

"Don't worry, being Arthur's servant won't be that bad." Gwen said kindly, putting her hand on my shoulder. "I hated Morgana when I was first made her servant, and now she's one of my best friends."

"At least Morgana has some redeemable features." I grumbled.

"Come on, Arthur's not that bad." She said, but I don't really think she believed what she was saying.

"He called for me to see him, and when I got there he was half naked." I stated, and Gwen gasped.

"Just think of how many women across the Kingdom dream about seeing that, and you're completely repulsed." She laughed after getting over his foreword behaviour.

"It goes on, Gwen! Then he told me Uther expected me to become his concubine!" I shrieked, causing the people in the courtyard to turn and look at me. By the looks on their faces I'd annoyed them.

"You're joking?!" Gwen gasped, putting her hand on my shoulder out of shock.

"I wish I was! It was the most awkward situation ever, in the end I just ran out of there." I laughed. Gwen and I were becoming good friends. Obviously Will was still my best friend, but I'd never really had a female friend before. There were no girls my age in Ealdor, so I hadn't really had the chance, but I found myself reveling in Gwen's company. I could be myself around her, more than with Gaius.

"I bet you did. Anyway, I've got to go. My dad'll be worried. See you later!" Gwen said, before getting up and walking out the front gate.

I stayed on the stairs for about 5 minutes after Gwen left, but the got up quickly and travelled the way to Gaius' chamber I'd learnt on my first day in Camelot. Gaius was asleep when I got him, snoring from his bed in the corner of the physicians chambers. I smiled at him, he looked more peaceful than I'd seen him before, and walked quietly to my room. I looked at the magic book carefully lying on my bed, Gaius must have rewrapped it in the cloth. I picked it up and moved it to the small desk, my hand lingering on it as I put it down. All I wanted was to read it, but at the moment I was too tired.

After putting on my night gown and hastily plaiting my hair, I got in to bed for the best nights sleep I'd had since arriving in Camelot.

It had been a long day, and destiny was only just beginning.

* * *

_A/N__- So, this is a little scene before 'Valiant' that I wanted to do, so tell me what you think! Thanks as always!_


	5. Valiant - Creep

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN MERLIN, I wish I did but I don't.**

_A/N__- Again, I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed or favourited or followed!_

* * *

Valiant, Part 1 - Knight Valiant of the Western Isles (Otherwise known as 'Creep')

The evening of my first day working for Arthur, all I wanted to do was sleep. He'd had me moving constantly since an unthinkable hour in the morning, doing every little thing he could think of. The Prat also presented me with a list as long as my arm of duties, all of them had to be completed daily and to Arthur's satisfaction. Some of the things on it were ridiculous. Seriously, help him get dressed? He had hands didn't he? All of us mere mortals have to do that by ourselves, and we seemed to manage perfectly... If there being no naked people walking around was proof. I didn't complain to anyone about my anger towards Uther for my "reward," but it was definitely there. What kind of reward is being made a servant? I was expecting "Here, have this sack of gold," or "Hey, pick out something from my massive treasure chest," not to being given a position in the Royal Household. That's just Royalty I guess...

My day started by getting Arthur's mammoth sized breakfast from the cook. I could barely carry the sheer weight, walking up the stairs to Prat's chamber was a monumental struggle. I set the feast on the table and moved on to my next task, rousing Arthur from his sleep. This proved to be more difficult task than I would have imagined, the only response I got from my first call was a moan so I opened all the curtains. The bright, morning sun only got a couple of curses from him, so I pulled the blanket from his body and face. I masked my snort of amusement at his groggy face and bed-ridden hair, but it was honestly hilarious.

The rest of the morning was spent cleaning his room, sweeping the floor and changing his bed from a red cover to a red and gold one. Seriously, everyone in Camelot is so damn patriotic. The amount of red and gold around is astonishing. But, the worst job of the morning had to be emptying the chamber pot. I couldn't run to clean it, as that would probably mean covering myself in Arthur's bodily fluids, so I had to walk outside. The journey seemed to take even longer than usual due to the awful stench of it, I held it at arms length and walked as quickly as I could while keeping it steady. Trying not to throw up was also hard.

After that, I had to tend to the horses and muck out the stables. Grooming Arthur's horse, Warrior (I know, only Arthur would name his horse that!), was probably my favourite job. I could talk to him openly without fear of being ordered around or talked back to, even if I did look insane if someone came in. The only bad thing about being with the horses was when I had to clean out their facilities, but to be honest I still prefer that over Arthur's chamber pot. It wasn't even the middle of the day, and I was already ready for bed.

Unfortunately, there was no way in hell that was going to happen. Arthur found me in the stables and demanded I clean his armour after he'd finished beating up some defenseless squire. I knew that it was usually his servants job to assist with training and be his personal punching bag. I was glad to get out of that one, even if I did feel guilty for the poor squire. So, I made my way to the armoury laden with his chain mail and plate armour. It was all surprisingly heavy, how Arthur wore it constantly and didn't lose an inch in height everyday I didn't know. Cleaning it was a chore that made my arms ache from all the power needed to make it shine, and I swore my hands would smell of metal polish for the rest of my life.

When I finished that, I had to fetch yet another huge meal from the kitchens. I had less luck this time walking up the stairs, and lost a loaf of bread. I picked it up and put it back on the plate, making sure to dust off any dirt from the floor. Five second rule, right? Opening his door was another struggle, but one of the nearby guards helped me. Not all of them were horrible like I'd first thought. I thanked him and walked in to put the food on Arthur's table. He was sat at his desk, going through taxes, warrants for arrests and all that king of stuff, the papers I had to keep organised he'd just pretty much thrown across the room. I was surprised actually how much he had to do. I thought being a royal just meant getting money for doing nothing, but it was actually a full blown job. Even if it was a lot easier than mine...

"I brought your afternoon meal, Sire." I pointed out, to which he nodded at me slightly and walked over to sit at the table.

Somehow knowing my cue, I picked up the jug of wine and poured him a glass. All I got was another nod, I guessed this was how the better off in society thanked those below them. Stupid nobles, thinking it was beneath them to say "thanks."

I went over to organise the documents Arthur had messed up, and to get away from the frankly disgusting sound of him chewing. Also, the smell of the food was too good, so I wanted to hide the grumble of my stomach. I hadn't eaten since the morning, and even that had only been an apple.

"Merlina!" Arthur called through a mouthful. "Go down to the blacksmith in town and fetch the daggers I ordered, and then go to the library and get a book on tournament etiquette. You'll need to learn it by tomorrow, and get someone to teach you how to put my armour on. We don't want a repeat of this morning." He was talking about how it had taken me about an hour to guess how to put his armour on, all while he either laughed at my stupidity or grumbled at how long I was taking. He didn't offer to help though.

"Anything else, My Lord?" I asked through barred teeth, my anger showing.

"You can sharpen my sword too." He smiled mockingly, causing me to walk out of the door quickly so I didn't say anything I would regret later.

I slammed the door, and put my back against it. Thankfully no guards were around at the moment, so I sighed heavily and slid down until I was sat on the stone floor. My life was taking a completely different direction to what I thought it would. A year ago I guessed I would live in Ealdor my entire life, marry Will and have loads of magical babies. But now, I have this destiny that seems overwhelming. How the hell am I going to help Arthur become Albion's greatest King? The Dragon must have been wrong, there was no way it was me. And no way Prince Prat was going to be a great King. I can barely look after myself, let alone save the life of a man who is at threat from assassination attempts. The great overgrown lizard must have got the wrong sorceress.

Deciding to get back to work, I ran a hand through my hair and brushed down my blue dress as I stood up.

Walking to the Blacksmith's seemed to cheer me up somehow, all the people around me didn't know I was special. Around strangers I could pretend for a moment that I was like them, with a normal life ahead of me. Here, there was nothing special or unusual about me. I was just another person going about their daily business.

Happily, the Forge was easy to find even for my lack of direction. So, I knocked on the door and entered when I heard a voice call. The heat of the one roomed building was immense, like I'd just stept into a furnace. I felt my face redden in reaction to the temperature, I don't do well with heat. Unlike most people, I don't tan. I just burn, surprisingly easily, and then just go back to being as white as snow. In the summer I'm careful not to be out for too long, or I'll end up looking like the tomatoes I was hit with when I was in the stocks.

The Blacksmith was weirdly familiar, like I'd seen him or heard his voice before. He was well muscled with dark skin, and the lines on his kind face told me he was middle aged. His dark hair was very short, and he wore brown leather overalls over a faded white tunic.

"How can I help you?" He asked kindly, smiling at me.

"I'm Prince Arthur's servant, he asked me to collect some daggers." I replied, smiling back.

"Oh, you're Merlina! My daughter, Gwen, told me how you saved the Prince's life. You must have been very brave." The blacksmith stated, and I now realised why he sounded familiar. He was Gwen's dad.

"Everybody keeps on saying that, but really I just pulled him out of the way. Nothing brave about that, really." I admitted, as the man went to fetch Arthur's order.

"Don't be so modest." He laughed, but I couldn't help drawing likeness to what Uther had said. "Here you are," he said, giving me a wooden box with two daggers inside them. To me there didn't look to be anything special about them, but by the look in the Blacksmith's eyes I could tell he was proud of them. "I don't usually get royal orders, but the Prince came to me so his father wouldn't find out. They are for the Kings birthday, I believe."

"You're are a very talented man, um... Sorry, I don't know your name." I said, the last part sounding like a question.

"Tom." He replied, holding his hand out. I shook it with my hand that wasn't carrying the box.

"Nice to meet you, Tom." I smiled as I began to leave. "Oh, can you ask Gwen to come and see me when she can, I need her help with something?" I added, remembering I had to learn all about armour by tomorrow.

"Sure. I was nice to meet you too, Merlina." Tom said, returning to his work.

I walked back to the castle, and dropped off the daggers in Arthur's chambers when I realised he wasn't there and finished the rest of my jobs. Then, I went to the Physician's chambers with the intent of falling into my bed and sleeping until the morning.

Gaius was stood by his work bench, mixing some random potion. Honestly, I know that's his job but does the man ever do anything else? If I had to do that all day I'd go mad with boredom. He smiled when I entered, I guess laughing at the bags under my eyes and my slumped shoulders.

"So, how was your first day as Arthur's servant?" The old man chuckled.

"Ahh, I was horrible! I had to empty his flaming chamber pot. Honestly Gaius, that smell is going to haunt me for the rest of my life. And I've got to learn all about tournament etiquette by the morning!" I whined, slumping down to sit at the table. _"Onhríne achtung bregdan."_ My eyes covered with molten gold, and the book I'd collected moved in front of me and opened on a page about armour.

"Oi!" Gaius shouted, hitting the back of my head. "What've I told you about using magic like this?"

"If I could actually feel my arms, I'd pick up the book myself!" I exclaimed, my arms did really feel like dead weights at my sides. All the cleaning and armour polishing and sword sharpening had really taken its toll.

"Never mind your arms. What do I do if you get caught?" He shouted.

"What would you do?" I asked out of curiosity, wondering how much the old man cared about me even though we'd really only just met. Well, apart from when I was a child.

"Well, you just make sure it doesn't happen, for both our sakes." Gaius replied, trying to change the subject obviously.

"I save Arthur from being killed and I end up as his servant, how is that fair?" I questioned.

"I'm not sure fairness comes into it. You never know, it might be fun." He remarked.

"You think mucking out Arthur's horses is fun? You should hear my list of duties!" I scoffed, there was no way working for Arthur was going to be fun.

"We all have duties, Merlina. Even Arthur, he's under a lot of pressure." The old man added, putting a hand on my shoulders.

"That makes two of us." I replied, thinking of what the great overgrown lizard had said about my destiny.

There was a knock on the door then, and Gaius went to open it. Gwen came in wearing her red dress and smiled at me.

"My dad said you needed my help?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I have to learn about armour by tomorrow, I don't think Arthur will appreciated if I take an hour to get him ready for the tournament." I laughed, picking up the book in front of me.

"Well, you're lucky I'm the Blacksmith's daughter. I know pretty much everything there is to know about armour, which is actually kind of sad." She scoffed.

"No, its brilliant! Let's go to the armoury so you can teach me!" I exclaimed, getting up as quickly as my tired limbs would allow and walked out of the Physicians chambers with Gwen. It took quite a while for her to teach me. Not because Gwen was a bad teacher, actually she was great, but because the only bit of armour I knew how to put on at the start was the helmet and I'm not very good at staying still for long periods of time.

And because, I couldn't tell the hauberk and the voider apart...

* * *

The second day was basically the same as the first. I got Arthur's food, took a freakishly long time trying to wake him up, cleaned his room while he ate, groomed his horses and emptied the dreaded chamber pot. The only difference was the start of the Tournament, which thanks to my book, I knew all about. Along the training field there were tents of every colour, each matching the armour of a Knight. It took me a while to recognise the angry guy pacing outside a red and gold tent, but when I realised I ran as quickly as my armour laden body would carry me... It seemed Arthur was a bit angry with me... Oops.

"Took you long enough, didn't it. What did you do, have to forge my sword from scratch?!" Arthur shouted as I threw the metal down on to the wooden bench.

"No actually, you're chamber pot was rather difficult to empty. It must be all the meat you eat, Sire." I replied, picking up the voider and hauberk to put on him.

I was rather proud of myself, I managed to put his armour on in about a quarter of the time it had taken me yesterday. But Blondie was still rather inpatient.

"You do realise the tournament starts today?" He asked, his voice bored.

"Oh, is that why all these people are here?" I joked, happy when I got an almost smile from him. "Are you nervous?"

"I don't get nervous." Arthur stated, his voice hard.

"Really? I thought everyone did." I replied curiously, putting on the last of his armour.

"Will you shut up!" He shouted, his body going rigid.

I did. Then I fetched his blazing red cape from the bench and put it on his shoulders. The tie things confused me, so after a few seconds of trying to work them out I gave up. I gave him his helmet and stood back to admire my handiwork, with a proud smile on my face.

"Great. I think you're all set." I said.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Arthur questioned, his eyes wide. Part of me was amazed by how deep and blue they were, but another part was trying to work out what I'd missed. I guess he saw my dumbstruck face as he carried on with "My sword!"

"Oh, yeah! Sorry, guess you'll be needing that!" I laughed, rushing over to get it.

I passed it to him, but he snatched it out of my hands and walked off quickly.

"That went well." I sighed, hoping I would learn through time.

I walked over to the opening of the tournament grounds, amazed by the amount of people. It looked like half of the city had arrived to watch the tournament, along with the families and servants of foreign Knights. I noticed Gwen, Morgana and Leon sat excitedly in the stands, I would remember to ask him why he wasn't competing. Uther strutted to in front of the two lines of Knights, his red cape blazing in the sun.

" Knights of the realm, it's a great honour to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces." Uther decreed, as he spoke a Lady in the stands opened an ornate box full of gold. I could barely think what I would do with that amount of money, probably waste it on girly things like clothes and jewelry that I don't really need. "It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!" The King shouted, and all competitors but two left the arena. Arthur and a foreign Knight in a dark cape.

Uther walked over to Arthur, slapped him on the back in a rare showing of fatherly affection. I couldn't hear what Uther said to him, but by the look on Arthur's face I knew he'd told him to win. The King then walked off dramatically to the stands, putting on a show for his people. I was in the perfect position to watch the fights, and I couldn't help but get excited when Arthur and his opponent put on their helmets ready to do battle. I cheered along with the crowd eager to see how Arthur fought, many people had told me what an excellent fighter he was. I wanted to see this for myself, to see whether the legends were true.

Arthur swung his sword, and then the battle began. He was masterful, landing blows easily that the other Knight could barely avoid. Whenever the opponent hit back, Arthur would block it and land his next blow. I guess the legends were true then, damn. Arthur's movements were fluid and quick, almost graceful, and he eventually ended the fight with an elbow to the Knights face. He won rather easily to be honest, I wouldn't be able to tease him about that.

I did actually cheer when Arthur won, surprising myself with how happy I was.

The next battle in the arena was won almost as quickly as Arthur's. The winner was tall, and wore a yellow over-tunic with a crest of 3 intertwined snakes on it. The same crest was on his shield, but there was something funny about it. I could sense it. Like a hum. Or a whisper. It was the same kind of thing I felt in Lady Helen's room, and well that situation ended happily didn't it? He looked vicious as he took his helmet off and raised it above his head, revealing his short dark hair. I didn't like the look of him, even if he did have the stereotypically handsome face. I could see Morgana in the stands smiling at him, she obviously was attracted to him. Valiant. Only a noble was call their child that!

Arthur stood next to me when we watched him fight. I could see Arthur judging his abilities, and that he didn't like the skill he saw.

"Knight Valiant looks pretty handy with a sword." I said, not realising he was coming this way.

My face went red as he spoke to Arthur, both out of embarrassment and wonder. Their was something about him, and believe me I was going to find out what it was.

"May I offer my congratulations on your victories today?" He asked, his accent gruff and northern. I'd never actually heard someone speak like him, only a man in Ealdor who could do accents for all over Albion. My favourite was the one from the land west of here, just over the sea.

"Likewise." Arthur replied, his voice pensive.

I hope to see you at the reception this evening." Valiant said to Arthur. "And you." He whispered in my ear without Arthur noticing, causing my eyes to wide and my face to go even redder. He walked off with his servant, and I was glad to see the back of him for a while.

"Creep." I whispered. Only Arthur heard me and laughed.

"Uh, for tomorrow you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword, and polish my chain mail." He quickly covered up.

There was no way I was going to do all of that in one night... Well, without help.

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
